


The Angry Platypus

by Haedonrocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Perry growls at his owner, Perry isn't happy, Perry the overprotective platypus, all for a bunch of screws?, he loses it, the bomb is defused, the boys are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: His job was to defuse the bomb, that's all. Only to realized that his boys had somehow got into the same place where the bomb is at and tries to defuse it.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Angry Platypus

It’s a normal day like any other. Perry was in his lab getting a call about a bomb inside a warehouse that could annihilate the whole city. This was something that Doof wouldn’t do so he wasn’t a suspect in the bomb making. “We have the whole team outside the place. Your job is to get over there and defuse the bomb, understand?”

“I do sir.” Perry said, saluting before rushing to the location in his hover car.  
______________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, he makes it to the whole squad of animal agents who were waiting for Perry to arrive at the scene. He gets out of the hover car and walks up to Agent P, or Pinky the Chihuahua. “Agent P, what is the status?” Perry asks Pinky who looks at him.

“The bomb is still in there and no one isn’t inside the building, but Agent E has confirmed from the security cameras that it doesn’t have a timer.” So Perry knows that it doesn’t have a time limit, that is both a good and a bad thing if the bomb maker can activate it with a button. “Just don’t get yourself killed.” He worries.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve dealt with something like these before.” He said, building up his confidence. 

As he was about to enter, Agent E screeched. “We have a situation!” He alerts everyone's eyes to him. “There’s two kids in that building!” He looks at the computer, sounding very afraid. 

“What!? Let me see!” Perry said in terror as he looked at the camera, traumatized when he realized that it was his boys, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, inside the building. “No, it can’t be!” It had to be fake. There was no way that his owners could be in that same building with the bomb. “I need to get in there!” He rushes, but is grabbed by the wrist by Pinky.

“You can’t! You’ll reveal your identity to them!” He tries to reason him not to go in. 

“Are you crazy!? Those are my boys in there!” Perry struggles to let go, doing what he can to get in that building. 

“I know, but they could be just walking around. Maybe they’ll leave when they see the bomb.” Pinky pulls the frightened platypus away from the warehouse. “It’s not like they’re gonna defuse the bomb.”

“They are defusing the bomb!” Agent E shouts again, making Perry even more panicky. From the security camera, Phineas and Ferb are taking apart the bomb and putting the pieces aside, not knowing that they could die at any second. 

“I spoke too soon.” Pinky says, now worried.

“Let go of me! I have to save them!” Perry finally lets go of his grip, quickly running into the warehouse. Pinky follows him from behind, doing what the chihuahua can to keep Perry safe from his identity from being revealed. When the platypus enters the building, he scans the place, trying to find both his boys and the bomb. “I’m coming, boys!” He shouts in the room, only to find it empty except for a bomb with most of its pieces on the ground. Perry looks around the room to find no sign of Phineas and Ferb. “Where did they go?”

Pinky enters the room, to see Perry frozen in place. “Agent P? Are you okay?” He said, putting an arm on him.

“I...they were just here.” He takes a second to clear his mind right before going over to the bomb, only to find out that it’s been fully diffused. “They actually defused the bomb.” 

“That’s awesome, your boys just saved the whole city.” He cheers, thinking that they just did their work. 

“Why are you happy about this!? My boys almost killed themselves!” He was mad, not only at Pinky, but at Phineas and Ferb. They were smart to know that it was a bomb and decided to risk their and everyone’s lives. “When I get home, I’m gonna……” He never felt this angry towards them, ever. This must be the first time and it was changing him. 

“Perry calm down, they’re just kids.” Pinky says, feeling a bit scared for him.

“That’s the problem! They’re kids who do these dangerous things! And that’s not all, I’ve been letting them do these things with their inventions!” He had to stop there once he realized his own tone. If he actually revealed himself in front of them, was this the first thing he was going to do? Tell them that they are just kids? “I’m just furious right now.” He walks out of the building with Pinky. 

“It’s okay everyone. The bomb has been defused.” Pinky announces it to everyone who cheers in success except for Agent E who saw the whole thing. The agents went inside the building to carefully tear it down some more and find any clues that could take them to the bomb maker. As for Perry, he goes over to the eagle.

“Where did they go?” He asks him, wanting to know.

“There was a sewer system under the building, I saw them enter a manhole right before you two enter.” Agent E replayed the tape to show Perry the clip where the boys, somehow lifting the cover, going down the hole. “I’m really sorry that your boys had to do that.”

“I just don’t know why they would do this. Did someone tell them?” Perry was puzzled, wanting to go home and see them again. “I’m going to go back to the house and check on them. Tell Major that me and Pinky defused the bomb.” Agent E nods before closing the laptop.

“Please don’t do too much on them.” Pinky pleads, hoping that Perry isn’t going to go full rage on his boys that he loves very much. 

“I’ll try not to.” He said before walking back to his hover car and driving back to the house. He couldn’t make promises with Pinky, not when he just witnessed Phineas and Ferb take a swing at death. The platypus may growl, snarl or do whatever gets them their attention that he’s not gonna be the one who doesn’t do much.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Home sweet home, Perry thought to himself as a relief in his mindless mode. He walks into the bedroom where he saw his owners, the same ones who had defused the bomb he was supposed to, talking and laughing away as if nothing had happened. “I have to admit, we make a great team when it comes to robot tennis.” Phineas says, being all cheerfully. “It’s a shame that it disappeared when mom walked in. Why does that happen?”

It seemed like Doof must’ve done something to their latest invention with an inator of his. Speaking of, he just realized that Peter must have thwarted him today when he was at the warehouse. Nothing too jealousy, but at least he didn’t have to deal with his nemesis too. He hops on Phineas’ bed and lays next to him, chattering like the pet he was. “Oh there you are Perry.” The red head said, petting him. Perry wasn’t still happy that they were at the bomb site, alone and unsafe. 

“It was a good thing that we used our invention, the one that can track any screws and bolts.” Phineas says, pulling out what looked like a tracing device with a radar. “That bomb in that warehouse had a lot of screws and bolts we used for our invention.” And that’s where Perry’s heart shattered. They were defusing a bomb for some stupid screws and bolts, not even thinking about their lives. In anger, he hops on Phineas’s chest, not letting him get up. “Perry, what are you doing?” He asks, thinking that Perry is just having fun. When he tries to move, Perry growls threatenly, making him stop. “Whoa, no need to get angry, I’ll stay.” Perry will make sure of that. In fact, he’s gonna stay with them 24/7, following them everywhere the boys go. 

“I wonder if he knows about what he did.” Ferb speaks, making Perry turn to him. He didn’t show the two how angry he was, but his mind was just full of overprotective methods he could use on them like a parent. 

“Nah, he’s just a platypus. They don’t do much.” Phineas doubts as Perry keeps laying down on him. “But Perry has been very royal to us. That’s why we love him.” He said, giving Perry head pats. It calmed him down a bit when Phineas said of how royal he is to them. But it still doesn’t make up for their stunt. So starting tomorrow, he will watch the boys 24/7 whether the agency likes it or not.


End file.
